The present invention relates to ammunition adapted to provide a high kinetic impact over a broader, to preclude an attacker from moving forward and/or destroy an object impacted by the ammunition.
Different types of ammunition serve different types of needs. One type of ammunition can be used for long range target practice. The ammunition for this purpose is preferably formed to impart high velocity and high rotational speed of the projectile discharged from the rifle or handgun barrel. The high velocity and high rotational speed serves to stabilize the flight path and accuracy over extended distances. Though such projectiles impart substantial kinetic energy to any object on which they may impact, the projectile may be more likely to travel through the object rather than imparting a high striking force over a broad area.
Some weapons, such as shot guns disperse a round of separate pellets or beads, over a broader area, but are less accurate and have shorter range. While highly effective to clear attackers from an immediate area, use of such ammunition may be ineffective to completely stop individuals from engaging and threatening activity. Military and law enforcement officers may use weapons such as shot guns to initially clear a room upon entry, followed by other personnel carrying different weapons to target specific objects or individuals more accurately, with a more concentrated force.
Various types of weapons and ammunition have been proposed which cause a spreading or fragmenting of a projectile as it leaves the gun barrel, or upon hitting a target. For example, hollow point ammunition expands to impact a high striking force over a broad area, providing a higher one-shot stop rate. However, hollow point projectiles typically have less accuracy and less overall range. Moreover, certain types of hollow point projectiles are prohibited under 1899 Geneva Convention.
Projectiles that fragment on impact may be useful for some purposes, but may lack the ability to maintain insufficient integrity to concentrate an impact force. Such projectiles may also have limited effectiveness in defeating any sort of protective equipment.
Accordingly, there is a desire to provide ammunition that can achieve high lateral speed and high rotational velocity to maintain accuracy and range, but which also can expand or flower upon impact (without fragmenting). Such ammunition is effective to concentrate the kinetic energy over a wider area to more effectively stop an attacker from moving forward and/or destroy an impacted object, i.e. have a high stopping power. Moreover, the high rotational velocity of such ammunition can produce a boring effect from the flowering projectile sections, to further enhance the stopping power/destruction power of an ammunition over the expanded area.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by virtue of the present invention, which is described below in more detail in connection with the illustrated embodiments. As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the present invention may be implemented in additional, alternate embodiments that also incorporate the broader scope and spirit of the present invention. As such, the embodiments described herein are intended to be exemplary, and not limiting.